The Wonders of Magic
by MaydayM10
Summary: It's the summer after second year. Harry has just blown up his aunt and is now in the Leaky Cauldron. What happens when family suddenly appears in front of Harry? How will Hermione react? And who is Daphne Greengrass? Light Ron bashing. Heavy Snape bashing. Manipulative Dumbledore.


Hello. Welcome to my new story. This is my second attempt at writing fan fiction and I would love to hear some feedback. My grammar won't always be correct and I'm sure I'll mess up quite often but I promise to work hard at getting better. I will take your words of advice to heart and use that to improve.

Now this will be a time travel story with a twist. The pairings will be Harry/Hermione/Daphne and Neville/Luna. There will be slight Ron bashing, heavy Snape bashing, and Dumbledore will be manipulative.

I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. It all belongs to Rowling and Warner Bros. I just like writing about it.

Anger. Anger was all Harry Potter was currently capable of feeling. He sat on the bed in his room above the Leaky Cauldron. He had just finished talking to the minister about accidently blowing up his aunt. He hadn't meant to do it, honestly, but he could only take hearing so many blatant insults about his parents before his control over his magic just snapped. Harry had finally learned about his parents true fate two years ago when he had learned about the existence of magic. He know knew that he was alive because they weren't.

This summer had been shaping up to be worse than last years. He knew that his life was truly pathetic when he thought that dealing with his Aunt Marge was worse than being starved and isolated from any company besides that of Hedwig. But hunger and loneliness were not strangers in his short life. Being stuck in his cupboard under the stairs had made him a frequent guest of being in the state of hunger, loneliness, and even pain.

But he would take that over hearing the insults of two of the possibly three people to ever love him unconditionally.

The third was probably Hermione Granger. Or at least that's what Harry hoped.

His eyes had truly been opened last year when he had to go through the pain of seeing his best friend laying in the hospital wing as stiff and grey as stone. Just the sight of seeing Hermione's unmoving body as he spent his free time and most of his nights just talking to her and keeping her company had made him realize something. She was important. Special. Precious. And Harry Potter swore to himself that he would always try to protect her because Harry Potter was pretty sure he loved her.

So here was Harry, sitting in his room above the Leaky Cauldron, enclosed in its dull grey walls, seething in anger and frustration, wishing that his best friend was there with him. Because Hermione would make it all alright. She always did.

Pop*

Harry turned rapidly, his seeker reflexes kicking in as he brought out his wand and pointed it at the newborn currently lying on his bed.

Harry slowly brought his wand down as he took in the baby that had popped into his life from seemingly nowhere. He could tell that it was a girl. She was wrapped in a salmon colored blanket that had snitches darting around lazily. The newborn had fair skin, chubby rosy cheeks, and what appeared to be a future tangled mess of dark thick hair on her head. She suddenly took in a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes.

"Her name is Lily."

Harry's gaze sharply looked over to a wizard's portrait that was resting against the wall further up on his bed. A handsome face with round glasses underneath a messy head of hair stared back at him. The man in the portrait couldn't have been older than twenty, and there was something in his features that he instantly recognized.

Harry recoiled in shock. "Dad?" he asked hesitantly.

"No I'm afraid not," the portrait responded. "I'm afraid I never did find portrait's of our parents. And Merlin knows I tried."

"Our parents?" Harry asked as if he wasn't sure he heard the portrait correctly.

The portrait nodded back. "Yeah. You know, James and Lily Potter? They kind of gave birth to you."

"But who are you then?" Harry whispered back.

"Well I don't really know how to put this delicately so I'll just come out and say it. I'm you Harry, but about 7 years into the future."

Harry Potter gaped in shock as he stared at his supposed future self's portrait. As he looked closer he saw the resemblance between the portrait and what he saw in the mirror every day. His features where all there, but tweaked slightly here and there. His emerald green eyes stared out from behind his familiar glasses. His scar was barely visible from behind the hair that was covering it. His jaw was more defined, and his cheek bones more pronounced. Harry knew that it was really him that was gazing back from the portrait. He could even see that crooked smirk that showed on his own face when he had pulled a prank on his friends or class mates.

A happy gurgle suddenly broke Harry's attention from staring at his counterpart. He saw Lily happily gurgling and smiling as she reached out toward him. He hesitated briefly before reaching out and picking her up carefully. Harry had never held a baby before, but he assumed he was doing something right as Lily smiled even wider and happily waved her arms around. Harry's attention was again brought to the little girl's eyes. They were a brilliant emerald green so much like his own.

"Who are her parents?" Harry asked.

"Can't you guess?"

"Well she has our eyes," Harry slowly said as his eyes never left the baby that was in his arms. "But I wouldn't have a clue to who her mother would be."

"Really? Not a single guess," Portrait Harry asked.

"No. I mean--you must know. I never really thought that I had much of chance of having a relationship considering the way we were raised, so I never thought of having a girlfriend, much less a baby," Harry softly admitted.

Portrait Harry sighed deeply and stayed silent. "The Dursley's really did a number on us didn't they."

Harry could only nod his head slightly.

Silence permeated the room, only to be broken by the soft breathing coming from Harry and Lily.

"So who is she?"

"Hmm?"

"Lily's mother? I already guessed that she's mine. I just want to know who was the unlucky one stuck with us for a husband."

"Oh," Portrait Harry said. "Well none other than our brilliant and beautiful Hermione Granger."

Harry could only nod his head dumbly. His thoughts were currently flying a mile a minute through his head. He had a family. A real family. With Hermione. He had a family with Hermione Granger. Or at least he would have one. Or did. This time travel was confusing. He started to panic as he began to wonder how she would react. And what about her parents? And where would he go now? There was no bloody chance in hell that he was taking his newborn daughter to the Dursleys.

"Calm down."

His older counterparts voice broke through the fog that was clouding his mind as he began to fall deeper into his sudden bout of panic. He noticed that he had started shaking slightly and brought Lily closer to his chest. He slowly started to take in deep breaths trying to further calm his panicked mind.

"Good. Keep breathing," Portrait Harry advised. "Now I'm sure you're wondering why this is all going on and I'll explain it all. But first you need to bring Hermione and her parents here. They should know everything that I'll have to say. So go and write her a note and send it with Hedwig. Have her meet us here tomorrow at ten. Make sure you let her know that it's an emergency and that her parents need to be here too."

Harry carefully put down a now sleeping Lily as he went and rummaged through his trunk for his quills and parchment. He quickly scrawled out the note and went to attach it to Hedwig who was flapping her wings in anticipation of an important letter.

"Please hurry okay girl?" Harry whispered to his beloved owl. "I know it's late but make sure she gets this as soon as possible. Make as much noise as you need to if she's already asleep. Be quick and be safe."

With her final instructions delivered, Hedwig quickly flew out through the window and disappeared into the inky darkness of the night.

"Merlin I've missed that owl," Portrait Harry said.

"What happened to her?"

"She died protecting someone very important to us a couple of years ago," he said sadly. "Flew in front of an unforgivable. Didn't care for one second that it would kill her. Flew right in front of James and took the curse meant for him. I'll always be in her debt and never forget what she did."

"Who's James?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now you should probably get some sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow and I'm sure Lily will wake you up a few times during the night," Portrait Harry chuckled at him. "Oh, and you might want to call Dobby. I'm sure he would be more than happy to help you through the night."

As Harry Potter prepared to settle for some sleep and to call for his new found friend he began to think that his life had drastically changed and would continue to change. He knew that now he had more to live and be responsible for. As he stared down at his sleeping daughter, his priorities changed. He now had two people that he loved and cherished, and would protect with his very life. Hermione Granger and Lily Potter were now his reason to exist, and suddenly Harry Potter wasn't lonely anymore.


End file.
